Please Forgive Me
by O.PA
Summary: Amy tries to reconcile with Matt after she's caught kissing another man. MattAmy Read and Review thanks!


**TITLE**: Please Forgive Me  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy emerged from the bathroom as Matt waited anxiously on the foot of the bed. She stared at the stick in her hand as Matt asked, "Well?"

"It's...it's positive." Amy said shocked a mixture of fear and excitement bursting through her at the blue rectangles on the stick.

"So..." Matt said taking in a deep breath, "We're pregnant? We're having a baby?" He asked calmly.

"Mmhmm." Amy said biting her lip nervously as to what was going through his head.

He didn't say anything as he tried to process everything in his head. Finally, a grin creeped on his face as he embraced his expecting girlfriend. She squealed as he lifted her off her feet and wrapped his arms tightly around her. They kissed each other intimately as they fell back on the bed. Gasping for some air, Amy reminded him, "Remember? This is what got us here in the first place." She smirked as Matt grinned sheepishly. He slid off her pressing his body against her side as he unconsciously began to stroke her soon-to-be home for their baby.

"So, like right now our baby's inside here? Like here?" He asked curiously pointing to a spot on her stomach.

"Yeah I think. Come with me to the doctor's next week?" She asked knowing he would say yes.

"Wow. So as we speak, our little boy or girl is growing inside of you? That's so cool!" He said happily as the bed bounced a little. She laughed as they both stroked her stomach with the thought of being first time parents erupting through their systems.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy sat backstage ontop of one of the clothing trunks cross-legged. She fiddled with the hem of her pants bored waiting for some of the other girls to come around. She had listened in and out of various conversations around her but none that were worth remembering. Jumping off the trunk, she dragged herself down the halls into what she thought was the divas locker room. She was mistaken when she saw a new wrestler standing there in only a pair of sweat pants.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized quickly turning around but he reassured her it was okay.

"By the way, I'm Jake." He said stretching out her hand as she shook it welcoming the newcomer.

"I'm Amy. If you ever need anything-"  
  
"Actually..." He started shyly, "I don't really know any of the people here yet - you're actually the first person I've talked to since arriving."

"Really? Wow I feel honored." She said smiling.

"I was wondering if you knew a good place to eat or something."

"Uh yeah actually...there's a great place down the street, about 2 1/2 blocks and then turn left and go for about...1 block..." She laughed at how difficult she realized those instructions were considering he barely knew where the front of the building was. "If you want, I could take you there. I'm a little hungry myself." She offered.

"Really? That'd be great." He said pulling on a shirt as they both headed out the locker room. Amy pointed to things as they walked backstage before spotting Matt and Adam.

"Hey baby." She said coming up behind Matt and wrapping her arms around his waist. She reached up on her tippy-toes as she placed her head on his shoulder and he leaned back and kissed her. "Matt, Adam, I'd like you to meet Jake. Jake, this is Matt, my boyfriend, and Adam." She introduced them as they shook hands. "I was just going to get something to eat down at Richters, you guys wanna come?"

"Naw. We were going to practice. But if I need you that's where you'll be?" Matt asked rubbing his hands up and down Amy's arms while making googly eyes at her. She nodded her head before kissing him goodbye and heading off to the diner with Jake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So how long have you been in the WWE?" Jake asked after they had ordered their food.

"About 4 years now."

"Really? Wow. I hope I can last that long in this company." He said with a chuckle.

"If you got heart then you'll make it far in this business. Show that your dedicated and worthy of being there."

"Thanks for the advice. Sure seems to be working for you." He said as she nodded her head. "So what are the people backstage like?"

"It's an incredible feeling backstage. For me personally, I get along with a lot of the guys just because I've always been a tomboy and I can totally hang with them. And the girls are amazing, we're like sisters backstage. Overall the superstars are worth getting to know. You'd be surprised how well you'd get along."

"Easy for you to say."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You've got looks. Everyone wants to be friends with the pretty girl." He said as she laughed off that comment.

"Man I wish it was that easy." She said taking a sip of her water. "When I first got here, the only people I knew were Matt and his brother Jeff from working the indy circuit and training together. It took a while before I finally got comfortable with the people backstage, especially with the girls because I felt so awkward and different."

"Different's sexy." He said looking at her as Amy began to feel uncomfortable. She blew out a relieved breath as the waitress came by with their food and they ate in silence.

Amy felt awkward after that last comment as she discretely glanced at her watch. _4:30...practice would be over by now..._ She thought trying to keep her mind off him.

"I think you're really pretty." Jake said after they finished eating and Amy tried not to roll her eyes. "You've been really nice and all. It means a lot." He said shifting his seat so he was closer to her. "I wanna repay you for what you've done for me." He said stretching out his arm but Amy quickly stood up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back. Excuse me." Amy said taking her purse with her. She walked past the entrance towards the bathroom glad to have gotten away from him. What she didn't know was that he had gotten up and followed her.

---

"Man I gotta shower when we get back." Adam said as he and Matt walked into Richters hoping Amy hadn't left yet. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Matt said as they stood at the front waiting for a hostess. Adam tapped his foot patiently whereas Matt wasn't too patient. "Gees, this place is like dead. Shouldn't there be a host or something around?"

---

Amy reapplied some of her makeup as she checked how she looked. She finished up some finishing touches before shaking the feeling of him coming onto her. Usually it wasn't a big thing when guys came onto her, she'd gotten use to it, but now knowing that she was expecting a baby made her feel uneasy about letting a guy come onto her and letting it slide. She put all the stuff back into her purse as she left the bathroom only to be startled by Jake standing there on the other side of the door.

"Jake." Amy gasped calming herself down.

"I wanted to repay you." He said in a sleazy, maybe unintentionally but nonetheless, voice. Amy backed up into what was a wall and her head hit. As her head bounced forward, Jake captured her lips with his in a harsh, firm hungering grasp. Amy tried to push him off but he had pressed her up against the wall and he was simply too big for her to fight off.

---

"Man I'm going to go find someone, this is crazy." Matt said walking down towards the other side of the restaurant when something caught his eye. He turned towards it and his worst fears came to life when he saw his pregnant girlfriend kissing another man.

"Amy?" He asked walking up to the two as the kiss broke apart. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked unconvinced at what he saw.

"It's not what it looks like." Amy said with her arms stretched out in front of her pleading for him to understand. "I went to the b-bathroom and- and then he was there when I left and-" She trailed off as Matt looked at her heartbroken. His heart shattered as the broken remains lay visible in his usually warm and loving brown eyes. "Oh God Matt I'm so sorry." She said taking his hand but he slowly pulled away. Amy's shoulders dropped in defeat knowing this wasn't going to be easy. He turned around without even saying anything before walking out of the restaurant causing Adam to wonder why he had left. He followed but Amy ran quickly after her upset boyfriend. "Matt!" She yelled as he walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She caught up to him as she tugged on his arm for him to turn around. "Baby we have to talk about this." She said as he stopped walking but didn't turn to acknowledge her. She walked up infront on him looking up at her boyfriend. "Please please please you have to know that I would never betray you like that." She said placing her hands on his chest as she looked up sadly into his cloudy eyes. "I never wanted to do such a stupid thing to you, ever-"  
  
"But you did." He said softly not wanting to raise his voice at her. Her hands dropped as he continued to walk and she watched his sulking figure disappear in the distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy headed back to the hotel with her head down in shame. Once she arrived at her room, she closed the door and the tears sprang free. She sat there crying feeling guilty and ashamed at what had happened even though she had no control over the situation. She wiped the disgusting taste from her lips as she sniffled back some tears. Her body felt dirty for the betrayal and unfaithful things she had done as she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into a hot shower hoping for it to rid her body of the awful feeling. Steam filled the stall as Amy turned off the water and didn't feel any different. She got dressed as she headed back to the arena to watch Matt's match and be there when he finished.

Hearing his music blast throughout the arena, Amy smiled in excitement as she watched him in action on one of the monitors backstage. She couldn't help but notice him working stiff against Jay since he usually never did. She knew he was upset over what had happened but Matt was always one to keep his professional and personal life as separate as possible. Amy cursed as she watched Matt kick Jay in the jaw and knew that it was more real than Jay would have expected it to have been. The match finally finished as Matt's hand was raised and he headed back up the ramp towards backstage. Amy stood there contemplating whether or not she wanted to be there anymore. She turned around and attempted to walk away unseen but to no avail.

"So your turning your back on me again only this time at the arena?" Matt said without emotion as the water from his water bottle drizzled down his body. She turned around slowly, a saddened expression on her face. "It's cool. At least this time I knew what to expect. It still hurts nonetheless." He said not moving from his spot.

Amy looked past him as he saw Jay emerge from the curtain gripping at his jaw.

"What the fuck man? You could've broken my jaw." He moaned taking the towel handed to him.

"Sorry. I had other things on my mind and they hurt a lot more than your stupid jaw." He said softly walking away as Amy tended to Jay while glancing up at him leave.

"What's going on?" Jay asked but Amy shook her head. After knowing that he was okay, Amy attempted to talk to him once again. She finally reached the door to his locker room when she was spun around by someone she did not want to see.

"What? Don't you think you've caused enough problems for a lifetime? Leave me alone." She said shrugging him off and turning to open the door. He stopped her once again.

"I was thinking about our kiss and how it good it felt." He said moving in closer to her. "I just wanna create magic once again...Matt doesn't need to know..." He said rubbing her chin with his jaw. He slid his hand down her arm causing Amy to tremble.

"Get off me." She said pushing him back slightly. "Leave Matt alone and leave me alone alright? I'm sorry for whatever impression I gave you because I don't see you that way. I just went out to eat because I didn't want you to think that people here are rude and unwilling to take time out to welcome the new person." She said trying the door once more before her hand was angrily slapped away. She looked back at him surprised as he towered over her.

"I know what I saw because I felt it." He hissed before walking away leaving Amy to examine the red handprint on her arm. The door swung open as Matt looked at her confused. He looked down the hall and saw Jake leaving and then he looked back at her. She hid her arm as she looked up at him startled.

"I wanted to talk to you-"  
  
"But you'd rather slip in a quicky with him right?" He said softly before moving past her. "It's alright, whatever makes you happy I guess." He said before walking away once again. Amy let out a desperate sigh as she leaned against the wall not knowing what to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt slipped into the hotel room quietly taking off his leather jacket. The light turned on as Amy stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Where have you been?" She whispered relieved that he was still alive. "The show ended 5 hours ago. I thought something happened to you." She said hugging him as he did nothing.

"I just went out for a bit." He said running a hand through his hair before pulling out of her grasp. "Guess I should've called or something." He shrugged his shoulders as Amy looked at him sadly.

"Matt just let it out. I know you're angry. Stop trying to act like what happened today didn't bother you because it did and it bothered me too." She said walking up in front of him. "I want you to yell at me or something. I can't take this."

"I'm not going to yell at you." He said slipping under the covers.

"We have to talk about this!" She said kneeling down in front of him. He sat up on his elbow and looked down at his frantic girlfriend. "Please just yell at me or call me a name, anything!" She whispered softly. He shook his head as he cupped the side of her face and she graciously accepted it. He looked like he was about to say something but he stopped. Instead, he pulled away and rolled over facing the other side leaving Amy there on her knees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Next Week--

Amy finished getting dressed as she headed to her car for her doctor's appointment. She went to open her car door when and hand covered hers. She looked up startled as he took the keys out of her hands slowly.

"I didn't think you were going to come." She confessed.

"Did you actually think I was going to let you go alone?" He asked quietly as he helped her into the passenger seat before heading down the street. They sat there in silence until they arrived at the doctors. He held the door open for her as she led the way and they were immediately led to a room.

"Just sit down and relax and I'll be back in a minute." The nurse said cheerfully as Amy nodded. She took a seat as Matt looked at the posters in the room.

"I'm glad you decided to come, especially with-"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it." He said looking back at her. "I wouldn't."

She nodded her head sadly. This wasn't the way she expected their first meeting with a doctor to see if she was pregnant or not. She had always envisioned being jittery with nerves with him, not the both of them being so distant. It was as if he read her mind as he looked at her and knelt down infront of her.

"I'm just as nervous as you are." He said taking her hands in his and rubbing them softly with his thumbs. "Trust me, everything will be alright." He reassured. He wanted to kiss her, that's all he wanted to do for the past week. The temptation was almost too much. Almost. They were interrupted as the doctor came in and proceeded to do some tests. They went smoothly and the doctor said that she'd call in a couple of hours with the results. The two of them thanked the doctor as they walked out and headed back to the car.

"I'm a little hungry." Amy said shyly as they got into the car.

He smiled towards her as he nodded his head and they drove to a nearby restaurant.

In the middle of lunch, Amy got a phone call. She picked up her cell and whispered, "It's the doctor." Matt sat there anxiously as Amy nodded her head, "Yeah...uh huh...ok. Thank you." She said hanging up and grinned happily at him. "We're having a baby!" She squealed as Matt leaned over and hugged her tightly. Just as they pulled away, Matt softly captured her lips before sitting back down.

"I had a feeling we were." Matt said holding her hand. "You've had this glow all week."

"Really? Never would of thought because of..." She didn't finish. He let go of her hand as she mentally kicked herself. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." He said shaking it off. They finished off their meal before heading back home.

---

Amy sat soaking in the bubble bath with candles lit and soft music playing in the background. She leaned her head back on the pillow as she allowed the swirling motions of the water to massage her body. Matt walked in unknowingly and apologized.

"You've never apologized before." She said with a light laugh. "You wanna join me?" She asked biting her lip hoping he would say yes but knew she was going out on a whim. He looked like he was going to agree but then decided against it. "Matt you can't just avoid it forever. I can't deal with all this! You pretending like everything's okay yet you won't even talk to me or come near me. I feel so alienated and-"

"I wasn't the one who got caught." He mumbled and Amy sighed running her wet fingers through her hair. "Matt how can you think that that's what happened when you won't even let me explain what did?" She said getting aggravated with him. She tugged on his arm but he shook her off. "Matt please!"

"Please what?!" He said finally unable to hide his anger. "What I saw was enough to know that you betrayed me!"

"You don't know what happened!"

"I don't need to because I saw you with my own eyes!"

"Matt how could you be so stupid to think that that's enough proof? So what you saw what happened, but you don't know what happened. I never kissed him, he kissed me!" She cried out loud.

"That's what they all say."

"But it's the truth. He came onto me during lunch and so I left to go to the bathroom-"  
  
"I didn't ask for excuses."

"It's not an excuse!" She said hysterically furious that he was so stubborn. "It's the fucken truth Matt okay? I would never lie about something like this!"

"You've lied about a lot of things Amy. You lied about how you would never cheat on me." He said softly before walking out of the darkened room. Amy quickly grabbed a towel and got out of the tub and ran after him.

"You can't just leave based on half-ass facts Matthew!" "Either way it still hurts! What's the difference if you told me when I saw it for myself? Whenever I see you or hear your name all I see is you going at it with this new guy! Pardon me for being a little angry."

"I never said you couldn't be angry."

"Amy I do not want to discuss this right now." He paced around the room avoiding looking at her wet toweled body.

"You never want to discuss it! But Matt we _have_ to! Everything we have depends on it!"

"Well excuse me if I don't really feel like discussing the fact that the mother of my first child decided to be unfaithful to me and make out with a boy at a restaurant!" He snapped.

"It wasn't like that!" She said unable to contain her feelings. "I love you more than anything and I would never hurt you on purpose. I had no control over what happened because he grabbed me and I was pinned against a wall for crying out loud! He's twice my size! How am I supposed to get out of that?"

"By not leading him on in the first place."  
  
"I never led him on!!!" She forced him to look at her. "We've been through hell and back. Please don't make us go through it again."

"I'm not leading us through it again, you are."

"For Christ's sake Matt! Why are you so stubborn??! Why can't you believe that I would never in a million years want to do such a hurtful thing to you? Do actually think I would ever jeopardize what we have? You mean the world to me and-"

"I don't want to lose you okay?" He said shakily. "Gees, what kind of man am I if I can't even keep my own girlfriend happy? Was I not giving you enough of something that you had to seek it elsewhere?"

"Never Matt. You're all that I need and more. No one else could ever fulfill me more than you do." She said moving closer to him. "What happened was a mistake and I will forever have to live with that. Please don't ever think that you'll lose me because you won't. I just want to get over this and move on. We're having a baby together Matt. I wanna focus on that." She spoke shakily as she placed her hands slowly on his hips. "If I had the chance to go back in time, I never would've let that happen. I screwed up and I'm paying for it by not having you. Taking you away is the worst possible thing anyone could do."

"That's what I thought too." He said pulling her into his secure arms and rubbing the small of her back. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closely towards him.

"Please forgive me for the stupid thing I did."

"It wasn't your fault." She looked up at him and he cast her a soft smile.

"You have no idea how hard I'm willing to work to make up for what I did."

He took in a deep breath, "You can start by starting up that bath again."

Amy laughed as he kissed her lips intimately and he slipped the towel off her body and it fell to the ground. He lifted her in his arms as he shed his clothes and they closed the door behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read and Review thanks!


End file.
